Micah of Bright Moon
is the 46th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary In outer space, a Horde Squadron chases an escaping spaceship under Horde Prime orders. The ship is piloted by Micah, King of Bright Moon and Queen Angella husband. When Micah successfully evades the pursuing crafts, Horde Prime lets him go, Choosing to task Hordak with his arrest when he lands in Etheria. She-Ra rescues Glimmer from a deep gorge after she falls from a edge of a cliff while daydreaming, and takes her to Bright Moon, Where Queen Angella announces it is twenty years to the day since she and Micah were married. They are interrupted by a bright light in the sky: an aircraft plummeting towards the ground. Hordak tracks the craft every move and send Tung Lashor to capture him just as the ship comes down near Talon Mountain. As Micah exits the wreckage, he is taken captive by two harpies and delivered to Hunga, who has her own idea's for him. At Bright Moon, She-Ra, Glimmer, and Queen Angella recieve a message from Hunga. She reveals that she has Micah as a prisoner and will trade him for Angella. Mistrusting the Harpy leader but having no other option, Angella agrees and leaves a crying Glimmer in She-Ra care. As Micah is put in chains in Talon Mountain, Queen Angella gives herself up and see's Micah for the first time in years. Going back on her word, Hunga imprison Queen Angella as Tung Lashor's patrol approaches. Hunga takes on the Horde villains and his Bat-Meks, allowing easy access to the mountain for She-Ra and Glimmer. With Tung Lashor's air patrol grounded, Hunga finds the rebels released her captives and are escaping. Queen Angella challenges Hunga to a battle in the sky and is victorious, allowing She-Ra to dispose of Hunga in the wreckage with Tung Lashor. Back at Castle Bright Moon, King Micah announces his visit will be short, as he must serve his people outside of their kingdom, helping them whenever he can. Queen Angella and Glimmer are upset but understand and admire the courage of the king, who promises to return for good when the horde have been defeated. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! Here's Loo-Kee again! Did you find where I was hiding? If not, look for me now. See me here? Here I am! In today's story, we saw Micah reunited with his family. You know, sometimes we don't realize how important our families are to us. When was the last time you told your parents and brothers and sisters how much you loved them? Why not do it now? Okay? Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Queen Angella *Bow (cameo) *Glimmer *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *King Micah Evil Horde *Hordak *Horde Prime *Horde Troopers *Imp *Tung Lashor Villains *Hunga *Gayda Vehicles *Batmeks *Horde Space Cruiser Locations Etheria *Castle Bright Moon *Fright Zone *Talon Mountain Horde World Gallery MicahofBrightMoon01.png|Bow's talking to Glimmer about her Father MicahofBrightMoon02.png|''"Oh Father, where are you?"'' MicahofBrightMoon03.png|Glimmer's dancing. MicahofBrightMoon04.png|Glimmer grabs a branch. MicahofBrightMoon05.png|Adora heard Glimmer's voice. MicahofBrightMoon06.png|Loo-Kee's hiding place. MicahofBrightMoon07.png|She-Ra and Swift Wind are going to find Glimmer. MicahofBrightMoon08.png|Glimmer didn't hear She-Ra and Swift Wind MicahofBrightMoon09.png|Glimmer is using a crystal to signal She-Ra and Swifty. MicahofBrightMoon10.png|She-Ra rescued Glimmer. MicahofBrightMoon11.png|It's the 20th Wedding Anniversary of King Micah and Queen Angella. Blog_rob_micah_disappearance.jpg|Young King Micah with Young Angella and Young Glimmer. MicahofBrightMoon12.png|Hunga greets Angella, Glimmer and She-Ra. MicahofBrightMoon13.png|Glimmer saw her father. MicahofBrightMoon14.png|Glimmer cries. MicahofBrightMoon15.png|"Goodbye Sunshine!" MicahofBrightMoon16.png|"Goodbye Mother!" MicahofBrightMoon17.png|Queen Angella reunite with her Husband. MicahofBrightMoon18.png|Glimmer reunite with her father. MicahofBrightMoon19.png|She-Ra freed King Micah MicahofBrightMoon20.png|Angella's using She-Ra's Sword. MicahofBrightMoon21.png|Angella Vs. Hunga. MicahofBrightMoon22.png|Angella threw the sword back to She-Ra. Micah06.jpg|Once Again King Micah reunite with his family. MicahofBrightMoon23.png|"Down with the Horde! Freedom for Etheria!" Pan 2442884-iwasntpayingattention.jpg|Glimmer's leggings error. Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Hunga * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Bow, King Micah and Tung Lashor * Linda Gary as Glimmer * Erika Scheimer as Queen Angella, Imp, Gayda and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind/Spirit, Horde Prime and Horde Trooper Trivia *After Glimmer is saved by She-Ra from dangling off a cliff, her leggings are flesh tone instead of the usual blue. *King Micah's character model was recolored and reused as Peck in The Perils of Peekablue. *King Micah is mentioned again in the She-Ra and the Princesses of Power episode Flowers for She-Ra. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes